


Y for Yesteryear

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [25]
Category: DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Magic, Time Travel, and also a steet kid, because timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: In which Jason takes getting shot with a magical ray gun and sent to the past in stride. It's not like it's the weirdest thing to ever happen to him.
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Y for Yesteryear

It starts out pretty normal. Hood’s on patrol, tracking down a dude with some magical ray gun that makes people disappear. And Nightwing’s there. Tagging along and being annoying. That’s normal, these days. It’s like Dickie thinks he can make them Family by pulling a Drake and stalking him.

Anyway. They find the dude. Nightwing gets shot and poofs away in a cloud of green smoke. And only Jason’s allowed to shoot the Bats, so he tries to get revenge. And… also gets shot. It’s not Jason’s proudest moment. 

He finds himself in a dirty alley, staring down at a younger version of himself. _Magic, man._ Younger Jason isn’t an idiot, so he tries to run from the magically appearing man in the red helmet. Jason catches him without really thinking. Nothing explodes when he touches the kid so he decides _fuck it, I’ll feed him something_. He should probably go looking for Nightwing, but whatever. Dickie can take care of himself. Tiny Jason looks recently homeless, Jason could teach him some stuff before going back to his own time. And if it fucks up the timestream, eh. It wasn’t like Jason’s time was super great in the first place.


End file.
